


Blood Type

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Lost
Genre: But its not described, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, canon description of how an iv works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: What if Sawyer was in love with Boone, when he finds out that Boone took the fall in the prop plane.





	Blood Type

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of season 1 Episode 20 when Boone gets mortally injured in the prop plane, for the concept of: "What if Sawyer was in love with Boone, and found out he got injured." Some of the dialogue is mine, and some is borrowed from the show.

Sawyer's lying back on the beach, shooting the shit with Michael, when Kate comes tearing out of the trees.

"Sawyer, I need all of your alcohol."

He stares at her for a moment in surprise, but her exclamation of "Now!" knocks him out of it. He quickly gets up and makes a beeline for his stash of supplies, Kate right on his heels. It only takes a moment to locate the correct suitcase and open it up, but the desperate look on Kate's face makes it feel like ten times as long.

Sawyer quickly fills her backpack up with the mini glass bottles he'd salvaged from the flight. "What happened? What do you need the booze for?"

She sighs. "Locke just showed up carrying Boone. He's hurt bad, he said- said Boone fell off a cliff while they were out hunting boar."

Sawyer feels a twinge of fear hit him in the gut. He knew if wasn't a good idea for that boy to spend so much time traipsing around the jungle with a crazy old man. He swallows heavily. "Boar they never seem to get?" He finishes moving the last of the bottles, genuinely full of regret when he has to tell Kate that's all there is. "You need anything else?" he asks, as Kate quickly stands up and slings the backpack over her shoulder. "I can come with ya."

"Too many cooks already" Kate starts to say, but she must see the desperation on Sawyer's face, because she hesitates.

"Please. I gotta know if he's ok." Sawyer has to turn away from the look Kate gives him. He's never known how to react to other people's pity.

Kate nods. "Ok. Come on, we need to hurry."

They move as quickly as possible when trekking through a jungle. They're almost back to the cave, when Boone's sudden scream of agony pierces through the jungle.

Without waiting for Kate, sawyer goes tearing  off. He quickly making up the rest of the distance and bursts into the makeshift infirmary. His heart clenches when he sees Boone lying bloodied on the table. He spots the doc and the Korean lady standing over him.

"Jack. Is he going to be ok?"

Jack looks slightly surprised at Sawyer's sudden appearance, but graciously doesn't comment. "I'm not sure" he sighs heavily. "He needs a blood transfusion, but he hasn't regained consciousness enough to tell us his blood type."

Sun leans over table close to Boone's ear. "Please listen. What is your blood type?"

"Damnit!" Jack curses under his breath as something in his hands snaps.

"Perhaps a smaller piece?" Sun suggests.

"What?" Sawyer looks between the two of them. 

Jack scowls. "Veins are like a wet noodle. First you have to find one, then you have to have a hollow needle sharp enough to actually pierce it." He gestures with what's left in his hand. "I've got bamboo!" Jack sighs, and gets ahold of himself.

"None of it matters, because I don't know his blood type."

Boone suddenly moans in pain, and they all turn to look at him.

Sawyer quickly moves to stand beside him. "Hey. Come on boy, you gotta help us out." He leans down close, and gently rests one palm against either side of his face. "Come on sweetheart" he whispers, beyond caring if Jack and Sun hear. "You gotta tell us your blood type so we can get you fixed up."

The other two survivors watch in surprise, as Boone begins to stir and starts mumbling something.

Sawyer leans his ear down closer to Boone's mouth. "What was that, sweetheart?"

"..A...negative. A negative." He says something else that they don't quite catch, but that's enough information for them to spring into action.

Jack turns towards the two of them. "Get Charlie. Ask everyone you can find- everyone- what their blood type is."

Sun nods with a grave look on her face, and Sawyer moves to follow her.

"A negative- ok?" Jack asks one more time, before letting them go. He quickly calls after them. "And find his sister! Find Shannon..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't a ton of substance here, but I had already written it. So *shrugs*.  
> -  
> Want me to write you an approximtaely 1000 word fic? Commission me! Either comment here, or message me on tumblr @the-plaid-mercenary to discuss what I can write. MY ko-fi is: ko-fi.com/the_plaid_mercenary


End file.
